Between Here and There
by x7394
Summary: With all of his kids graduated and off to live their own lives, Will is faced with the dilemna of putting together a new Glee club. However, that's only the beginning... Rating may rise.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, but I do, however, own the twelve new Gleeks, and their backgrounds, families, relationships, and etc. I also own any and all other characters that are unfamiliar and appear in this story. But no worries, there will be lots of guest-starring from our well-known and beloved former group of Gleeks as well! :D

**A/N: **I have wanted to write this for a while, but I didn't know where to start, or even how for that matter. The characters have existed in my mind for the past month, and the story was inspired by the fact that I read, somewhere I can't exacty remember, that if the Glee series stretched past season three, that all (or most) of the "kids" would have to be replaced with a new group of equal talent(horrible, right? :/).

Also, this chapter is relatively light, but things will get dark and angsty and dramatic, but also happy and funny and romantic. So this will be rated T, not only for cursing and certain themes in this chapter, but also because there's more of it to come in later chapters.

_**Chapter One**_

**Under Pressure**

**XXX**

_Pressure,_

_pushing down on me._

_Pressure, _

_pushing down on you._

**XXX**

"Shit." It was a rare curse, leaving the Spanish teacher to wince as he dropped his face into his hands and exhaled heavily in the privacy of his office. It was the first day of a new school year, and the light-hearted spring to his step he had hours earlier had been completely demolished by the sudden pressure on his shoulders. Sue had made sure of that first thing this morning. "_Hey there, buddy. Seeing how all of your freaks have flown off to spread their glittery pixie dust elsewhere, what makes you think Figgins won't be cutting the funds for your abandoned fairy hive to restore my budget?"_

Will was pretty sure he was hyperventilating, because after another one of his _many_ arguments with and Sue, he had been given his sentence. One week. To find an _authentic_ batch of kids to join Glee club and lead McKinley to another win at Nationals. _A week. Only one week to get together a new group of Gleeks, or all funding would be cut._

Great. He remembered all of it word for word, to boot. So much for a good day back, all Will was feeling was horribly depressed by now. Depressed, irritable, and...

And guilty.

"Guilty?" Will voiced aloud, before glancing down at his left hand and swallowing hard. The delicate gold band was an abrupt, but welcome reminder as to what he should be feeing guilty about. Emma. _Emma was expecting him so they could head to lunch together_! Abandoning his half-corrected stack of English-to-Spanish worksheets, he snatched up his keys and sped off down the hallway, not at all noticing that his papers had begun to scatter and drift towards the floor after the sudden flurry of movement.

Only one, with the name _Andrew Reynolds_ managed to land face-up.

**XXX**

"Really, you look gorgeous in that top. The V-neck shows off your collarbones and chest tastefully."

"Oh, you're such a sweet talker!"

"You flatter me, really, but I wouldn't dream of 'sweet-talking' anyone else, Chloe." The petite blonde blushed at the attention, where as Andrew smiled his one-hundred watt smile. This was going as planned. _'Which is expected',_ he mused, silently, still smiling as the short, chesty blonde went off a rant about her desire to try out for the Cheerio's now that it was junior year and she was **finally** fully deveoped.

Because, honestly, the plan never changed, _or failed_, for that matter.

"Chloe," he cut the girl off while flicking a lock of meticulously styled hair out of his eye,"love, you're still up for that sleep over, right?" He watched with smug satisfaction as Chloe blushed brightly and nodded. "Of course! Mom said it's not a problem, seeing how you're gay and al..." The girl slapped a hand over her mouth, looking up at Andrew who only laughed. "It's fine, doll. It's not like being openly gay is a problem anymore since Hummel went up against the school board and got a zero-tolerance policy enacted here." Chloe visibly relaxed and fluttered her eyelashes, reaching out to touch his bare forearm gently, flirtatiously.

"You're so smart, and understanding. Too bad you're gay! It's almost like all the good men are."

She didn't notice how his smile stretched into a grin, a very smug, shit eating grin at that. She was in for a, presumably, _great_ surprise come Saturday night, then. Especially if she was wishing him straight, as did most of the female student body did once they got to know the sauve, charming Andrew Reynolds who claimed to be 'as gay as the rainbow is long'.

"And you call me the sweet talker? Honestly. A girl like you might just be able to turn someone as flamboyant as me, well, straight."

Her cheeks bloomed red yet again, but Andrew wasn't given long to admire the girl's blush before the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch, which he had sent out in the halls with Chloe... Mason? Rigby? Jackson? Okay, so he couldn't remember her last name. It wasn't like it mattered. He turned and waved her a quick goodbye over his shoulder before making his way to his locker.

He had to stop short, however, when he took notice of the girl leaning against his predetermined destination.

_'Fuck, it's Kelly_.'

The girl seemed to read his mind, and cocked her head to the side; dark greens locking on him from an angle before she pushed herself up from her leaning position_. "..." _Andrew swallowed hard, not wanting to make eye contact, or even approach her for that matter. He towered above her at 5'11", but only by a whole four inches. Not to mention, she looked absolutely _fierce_ with her fire-engine hair sticking up in a mass of messy spikes, tatted arms, and that '_I can, and __**will**__, fuck you up'_ glare.

Which he was currently victim of, but...

There was no escaping, he knew that as he slowly toed his way towards her and tried for his best grin, even as the pressure of the mere girl's emanating anger threatened to choke him. "Hey, didn't see you there. 'Sup? What's your schedule this year? Have you chosen an elective y..." He was cut off by Kelly, who snorted and shook her head in what had to be mock-disbelief. "Should know you were still up to your usual shit. Really, Reynolds? Still playing your usual games despite what went down last year with Young and Owens?"

He cringed, physically, how could he forget Daniel Young? The slender, tall, African-American boy was worse than Jew-fro when it came to spreading gossip and destroying a person's life, if not only their reputation. It was rumored the dark-skinned boy had _accidentally_ let it slip to the now-graduated 'Jew-fro' that Lacy Owens was a meth addict, who would sell herself out if it meant getting a hit of her drug of choice. Hence getting her thrown out of her house and suspended for the school year.

Things had only spread out of control from there.

So it was no wonder Kelly was disappointed with him and his little 'game'. It wasn't like anyone believed the girls he slept with, not when he was back to acting as queer as possible the following Monday, but Daniel could get him completely humiliated, and Andrew knew it, even if he wasn't about to express that worry to his... friend.

_"Great, I don't even know what to call her anymore. Highschool's really gone and fucked our friendship over." _Not that feelings were just platonic, well... they were, on the redhead's side.

Kelly's next question, dripping with venom, broke him from his silent reverie and left no room for Andrew to worm his way out of their conversation. Atleast, before it escalated to a shouting match none had seen since Kurt Hummel screeched at Dave Karofsky for thinking it okay to wear a shirt with a picture of the counter-tenor's face on it only a week after they began dating. "How man girls did you have the time to fuck over the summer?"

He attempted to count them all on his fingers and toes, to no avail, seeing how he had to start counting them twice. Andrew figured his shame must be speaking volumes, if Kelly's derisive laugh was anything to go by. "Fuckin' _really?_ More than thirty _during the summer?_ Jesus, you'd make Puckerman look like a virgin if he were still around."

It was Andrew's turn to snort. "That's pushing it, Kelly."

"No, it's not. When will you get any sense in your goddamn head, Andrew?" The redhead took a step forward, snarling like some beast. _"A sexy beast, at that." _His mind didn't fail to croon, much to his struggling embarrassment. The close proximity with the spitfire had his heart beating out of control already as it was. Andrew_tried_to form a coherent response, **and** keep his eyes on her's, but her _lips... Cheeks... Neck... _They demanded his attention, and left him groaning in frustration as Kelly backed off and turned heel. He would be an idiot to think the overly observant girl hadn't seen the overwhelming, unvoiced _want_ in his eyes and been disgusted by it.

Like she always had been.

Like she always would be.

And she wondered why he tried to boost his self-esteem by getting in every other girl's pants at McKinley.

**XXX**

It had been done. The first step to getting a new group full of fresh talent, had been taken right after lunch(and a few sweet kisses)with Emma. Will smiled proudly at his _New Directions_ sign up sheet, even if it left him feeling oddly hollow. New Directions had been the name for his old bunch of kids, but... Sighing, he shook his head and smiled. It would just have to be tradition. Just like his new tradition would be to put this flyer up on the first day of school from there on out. Well, until he retired from teaching.

_'Woah, Will, one step at a time.'_ The Glee director chastised himself, before finally shoving his hands deep into his pocket and wandering back towards his classroom to begin the day's lesson.

Until he collided with _somebody..._ "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into y..." His sentence trailed off as the tall boy before him glared over the rims of his rectangular lensed glasses. Will knew it was ridiculous, but... he felt intimidated. The boy was no Finn, not in height(to some relief), nor was he as broad as the former quarterback, but there was an unmistakable air of aloofness and leadership ability about the boy, and, he was attractive.

Unfairly so.

Even if he was wearing a buttoned down shirt, wore his hair in a low ponytail, and had a violin case in hand that would have most of McKinley screeching either _queer_ or _nerd_ or some other slur, the boy had a star quality about him Will honestly hadn't seen before.

And that ontop of the unexplainable sensation of being the _littler man_ left him fumbling to regain his composure. Obviously, this boy was musically inclined(if the violin wasn't already a hint...), and maybe if he introduced himself a little and chatted up the stoic boy a bit... There could still be hope for his Glee Club. "I'm Will Schu-"

"Will Schuester, Spanish teacher and Glee director, correct?"

To say he was taken aback was an understatment. To top it off, Will wasn't giving a word in edgewise before the nameless student continued. "I was here not last year, but the two years before that. I'm a senior, and studied a year abroad in Britain, which should explain my yearly absence from McKinley."

God, was he _sweating_? Will was starting to think he didn't like the boy as much as he previously assumed. "Yes, yes, it does... but... your name...?"

The boy had suddenly swooshed past him in a single movement after checking his watch, long legs carrying him away quickly. "Ian Crowley, and I refuse to be late for orchestra to dawdle on with pleasantries. If you want me to join Glee club, find a suitable female lead vocalist first."

Now, not only was he sweating, but he was gaping. The curly haired teacher didn't know how to respond, not there was any reason for it now that his chance of getting one more step closer to creating a suitable Glee club had brushed him off and then read his mind.

"Well... O-okay, then." Nervously rubbing at the back of his neck, he finally returned to his task of dashing to Spanish, thoughts still on a new New Directions and the cold exchange in the hallway.

Something told Will he was in for one Hell of a year. Whether he liked it or not.

The curious, venturing eyes of one unnoticed Daniel Young would make sure of that. Not only the Glee club, but all of McKinley High would undoubtedly crumble if under pressure.

_**Get ready, McKinley High.**_


End file.
